Confrontation Final
by KonoxSama
Summary: un homme,une petite amie,une ex petite amie,une ex-femme... Je vous laisse devinez la suite


**Titre: **Confrontation Final

Auteur: KonoxSama

Série: NCIS

**Genre/Pairing** :Romance Jenny&Gibbs

**Personnages** : Jenny,GIbbs,Tony,Ziva,McGee,Abby, Hollis Mann et Diane

**Résumé** :un homme,une petite amie,une ex petite amie,une ex-femme...

**Saison** : 5

**Disclaimer** :Rien n'est a moi (... vous connaissait l'histoire)

**Note de l'auteur** : L'idée a déjà était utiliser mais j'espère que ma version vous plaira bien que la fin soit un peu guimauve**  
**

* * *

C'était une fin de journée normal au NCIS, Gibbs et son équipe venait de finir une affaire, en coopération avec le lieutenant-colonel Mann dans la quelle Diane, seconde ex-femme de Gibbs, était impliquer.

_19h30 open-space_

Gibbs était sur le point de partir quand se qu'il redoutait le plus depuis le début de cette affaire se produisit. Il avait pourtant fait des pieds et des mains pour empêcher qu'elles ne se voient, il avait même du empêchait Diane de monté dans son bureau pour lui arracher les yeux, enfin c'est se que sont ex-femme disait. Mais voila tout ses effort se retrouvèrent réduit a néant.  
Les 3 femmes arrivèrent en même temps dans l'open-space.

Les 3 femmes n'étaient autres que Diane, une rousse aux yeux marron avec un carré parfait, 2eme ex-femme de Gibbs qui avait "accidentellement confondue" la tête de son ex-époux et une balle de golf.  
Hollis Mann, grande blonde aux yeux bleus, lieutenant-colonel dans l'armé, ex de Gibbs depuis maintenant 5 mois.  
Et Jenny Shepard, les yeux vert émeraude, les cheveux mi-longs roux, directrice du NCIS, ex-coéquipière de Gibbs et petite-amie de celui-ci depuis 4 mois.

Voir ces 3jeunes femme ne gênez pas Gibbs, enfin en se qui concerne Diane c'était une autre histoire, du moment qu'elles, elles ne se voient pas.  
Le problème avec ces 3 femmes, c'est que mettez les dans la même pièce et elles finiront par s'étriper.  
C'était assez compréhensible elles se détestent mutuellement, enfin Diane et Hollis c'étaient ligué contre Jen.  
Diane détester Jenny car Gibbs l'avait trompé avec elle au moment de leurs différentes missions en Europe.  
Hollis détester Jen pour les même raison, bien qu'Hollis et Gibbs ne se connaissez pas à l'époque, en plus de ces raisons elle n'aime pas Jen à cause de sa complicité avec Jethro et le fait qu'elle le connaisse par cœur.  
Quand à Jenny elle n'aime pas Diane car elle avait était mariée à Jethro à l'époque de leurs missions en Europe et n'aimait pas Hollis pour la simple raison que la dite blonde était sortis avec Jethro.

Les 3 femmes convergèrent vers le bureau de l'agent Gibbs.  
Âpres quelque regard haineux, Jenny passa derrière le bureau de son amant.

_-Tu m'expliques se qu'elles font là ? On va être en retard au restaurant. Murmura la jeune directrice à l'oreille de son agent_

Elle avait ensuite posé ses lèvre sur la joue de Gibbs pour lui faire comprendre l'importent de cette soirée à ces yeux.  
Bien sur se geste n'échappa pas aux 2 autres femmes, et renforça leur haine envers la directrice.

_-Excusez-nous, Madame le directeur de vous dérangez mais nous aimerions parler à l'agent Gibbs. S'excusa le colonel Mann_

Hollis avait bien insisté sur les mots « directeur » et « agent » mais ni Jen ni Jethro n'eurent le temps de relever ses paroles.

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais au prés de cette salope et puis si on la dérange se me va .Au faite Jethro tu n'as pas une règle qui dit de ne pas sortir avec une coéquipière ? Répliqua Diane sur un ton mordant_

Cette phrase mire le feu aux poudres, les yeux des 3 femmes lancer à présent des éclaires et Gibbs était pris au milieu de se tourbillonnent infernal.

_-Je ne suis pas sa coéquipière .Précisa Jenny_

Cette simple phrase avait était dit avec un ton qui aurait dissuadé quiconque de continuer mais Hollis décida de s'en mêler et oublia toute forme de politesse à l'égard de la directrice.

_-Parce qu'un directeur qui couche avec l'un de ses agent c'est mieux peut-être ? Renchérie la militaire_

Et là sans prévenir les 3 agents de Gibbs remontèrent du labo d'Abby avec cette dernière. Abby, McGee et Ziva rigolé aux pitreries de Tony.

_-...si je vous jure .En plus... Continua le jeune Casanova_

La phrase de Tony resta en suspend car son regard venait de tomber sur Gibbs et les 3 femmes qui se jetaient des regards meurtriers.

_-Un problème patron ? Questionna Tony_

Ignorent superbement les paroles de Tony, Diane poursuivit sur sa lancer, il n'y avait pas que Hollis que avait le droit de "s'amuser" à embêter Jenny.

_-Oui une directrice qui couchait avec un homme marié quand elle était agent c'est mieux. Continua l'ex femme de Gibbs_  
_-Diana... grogna l'agent sénior_

Gibbs avait utilisé le nom complet de son ex-femme comme pour dissuader celle si de continuer.

_-Je ne crois pas que se soit le fait que je sois directrice qui vous gênez, mais plutôt que je sorte avec Jethro. Répliqua la directrice_  
_-Elle a vraiment dit se que je crois qu'elle a dit ? Demanda Dinozzo ébahie_  
_-Oui Tony elle l'a dit. Confirmère les trois autres_  
_-Vous ne dévié pas aller a une fête tous les trois ? Demanda Gibbs sans quittais les trois femmes des yeux_  
_-Patrons... Commença le cinéphile_  
_-Et soyer à l'heure lundi. Le coupa son boss_  
_-Et je veux tout vos rapport à l'heure sur mon bureau. Renchérie le Boss de son Boss_

Les 3 agents et la laborantine compriment le message et partir tout vers l'ascenseur, non sans quelque commentaire de la part de l'agent Dinozzo.

_-A se que je vois tu as supprimé ta règle n°12.C'est le NCIS ou une agence matrimonial ici ? Interrogea Diane en riant à moitié_

Son regard c'était tourner vers les 3 agents et la laborantine sur qui les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de se refermé.

_-Puis vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vos rapport son toujours strictement professionnel avec tout vos agents. Piqua l'ex madame Gibbs un grand sourire mauvais aux lèvres_

Et se fut la phrase de trop. La main de Jenny qui, jusqu'ici se trouvait sur l'épaule de Gibbs venait d'atterrir sur la joue de Diane .Jethro récupéra la main de Jen, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et dis à Hollis et Diane.

_-Se qui se passe dans cette agence ne vous regarde en rien. Et maintenant, vous aller dégager parce que vous allez nous faire ratez notre réservation au restaurant. Dit Gibbs avec un ton aussi froid que calme_

Sur ces mots il partit entrainant Jenny avec lui. Une fois dans l'ascenseur Gibbs se tourna vers Jen qui elle, fixait le sol.

_-Excuse-moi j'ai perdu mon sang-froid. Chuchota Jenny_  
_-Jolie croché du droit mon ange. Sourit Jethro_

Ils se sourirent, Gibbs sortit de sa poche une boite en velours bleu avec des motifs dorée et dit en s'agenouillant.

_-Je voulais attendre se soir pour te le dire mais voila .Jennifer Shepard je t'aime plus que ma propre vie veux-tu m'ébouser ? Interrogea l'ex Marins_  
_-Oui Jeth' je le veux .Je t'aime. Murmura la futur madame Gibbs au bord des larmes_

Jethro réduit l'espace entre eux et Jen l'anéanti en posant ses lèvre sur celle de Jethro .Jenny avait commencé leur baisé mais elle dut aussi rompre le contact. Elle posa son front contre celui de son fiancer et se lança enfin.

_-Moi aussi je voulais attendre se soir mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que j'ai mon cadeau et pas toi. Alors voila Jethro, je suis enceinte. Ajouta la rouquine_

Cette fois si se fut Jethro qui pris l'initiative d'embrasser sa bien-aimée.

7mois plus tard Jessica et Joana voyaient le jour et comblèrent leurs parents de bonheur. Depuis 4mois on voyait brillaient une alliance a la main de nos 2 tourtereaux.


End file.
